


Set A Thief

by Fire_Lord_Jones



Category: RWBY
Genre: Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Lord_Jones/pseuds/Fire_Lord_Jones
Summary: Cyan was a simple man, collector of good books, drinker of tea, thug in the employ of the mafia. Until a certain red hooded speed demon busted him in the middle of a stick-up and a deal with an immortal wizard dragged him into a shadow war in which he was way out of his depth





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A brief note before the start, This is not a harem fic. I feel the need to drop this warning since four of the girls will have some intentional love interest type interaction. This is because I haven't actually decided yet who the main character's love interest is and was intending to write a few chapters and see which dynamic I liked best so I intentionally left all four choices a bit of a seed for a romance subplot so that I could more easily start it once I do get going.
> 
> The protagonists last name is pronounced. Luh-roh, not Lee-Roy. It's French. That is all.

The first thing Cyan noticed was the pounding in his head. Note to self, combat boots to the face at 80 miles an hour hurts, aura or no aura.

Scarlet eyes cracked open and scanned the holding cell. It had a cot bolted to the wall and supported by a chain at either end, A small alcove with a toilet, and was only big enough for a single occupant. Outside a disinterested cop was reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee just in reach and half-eaten bagel fallen on the floor next to his desk. The room was warmer than you'd expect from the gray walls and iron bars, and the whole place smelled of bleach mixed with something lemon scented to mask its odor. All in all one of the nicer lockups he'd seen. Cyan rose to a seated position on his cot as he casually eyed the door. Electronic lock, likely using a key card since a sharp-eyed crook could eye up a combination even from opposite the door.

All right now what to do. The lock would be easy enough to short with that lightning dust I picked up, but the guard would probably hit a panic button the second he heard the fizzle. I could just blast of the cop, he probably doesn't even have his aura unlocked, but if he doesn't make it I'm a cop killer and I can't afford a ticket to Vacuo. Hmm.

Cyan's eyes went to the toilet, and an impish grin crossed his face. He quickly took on a neutral mask as he got up. He took a quick look to make sure that the cop hadn't suddenly taken an interest now that he was moving. The officer casually flipped a single page of his paper without a care in the world. Cyan slid into the alcove with his nice, shiny, and most importantly hidden from view toilet. Really worrying that much about the prisoners not getting embarrassed. They were practically begging someone to use this as a quick and easy way out.

A cylindrical tube glass tube filled with blue dust appeared in his hand. The trick that had kept him out of any permanent lock up. A semblance that let him store objects, somewhere. He honestly wasn't sure where they went just that he could hide things somewhere and then bring them back to his hand. Anyway, he carefully sprinkled a small pile of blue dust into his hand. He channeled a bit of aura into it and dumped it into the toilet. He reached for the lever and.

"Ah, Mr. Leroy I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Cyan panicked and jumped the unflushed dust quickly froze and expanded tearing the back off the wall. The water pipe now exposed blasted Cyan square in the chest. He thrust he hand up out of reflex, taking a step back. He slid on the wet floor tumbling and smacking his head on the concrete floor below. He tried to scramble to his feet and getting hosed in the face, sliding back to the ground. After several seconds of flailing, he finally managed to crawl out of the spray. He wiped his eyes and looked up to find a white-haired man with a coffee mug looking rather amused at him.

"Shall I send for a plunger?" The man asked with a chuckle. "Or a towel at least?"

Cyan glared daggers at the old man. "What do you want?"

"A little chat with some of your colleagues has led me to believe you may know something of value to me?" The old man answered.

"I ain't ratting nobody out." Cyan started.

"Information I am prepared to offer you a deal that will keep you out of prison in exchange for." The old man took a swig off coffee.

"To just anyone, but you seem like a very trustworthy individual," Cyan said forcing his best business smile.

The old man chuckled from behind his mug. "Quite now there is an interrogation room ready for our little meeting but first I feel I should ask."

Cyan started to sweat a little as the man took another swig. No doubt trying to pressure him into answering before he had the deal even on the table. Not buying that one big guy.

"Would you like a dry change of clothes?" The old man asked.

Cyan's smile, forced as it was, gave way to another glare. Or he could just be rude enough to take a drink mid-conversation. Ass. "What?"

"I merely assumed you didn't want to have a discussion that would determine the course of your future in a pair of soaked pair of pants." The old man answered with a shrug.

…

"Yes, I would like some dry clothes," Cyan grumbled.

"Excellent I shall alert my assistant." The old man said turning to the officer behind the desk. "Would you please open this cell?"

"Yeah, yeah." The officer said marking his page and setting his paper down. He stood and reached behind his back for the key card only to drop it as he actually looked into the cell. "What!? Why is the cell flooded?"

-/-

Cyan felt the heat from the interrogation room spotlight beating down on him. Now wearing an orange jumpsuit, he had to cut a hole in for his long rattlesnake like tail himself, sat at a table across from the old man and his assistant. A blonde woman with a purple lined cape and an outfit that gave off a bit of a sexy librarian vibe. The old man sat across from him and slid a mug of hot coffee in front of him.

"Now the I suppose introductions are in order." The old man said. "I am Ozpin headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Huh, Didn't think I warranted huntsman attention," Cyan said trying to sound casual, even as he tried to process what kind of insanity he had gotten himself into. Why oh why didn't he just listen to his first instinct and tell Junior no. Oh right, threat of having the twins sicked on him. Man, he hit that wall harder than he thought if he forgot that. "Well since you knew my last name I'm guessing you know my first."

The blonde glared even harder at Cyan, knuckles turning white as he clenched the riding crop she was carrying. Seriously what kind of sadist actually openly walked around with a crop in plane view for all to see. Cyan tried to hide his panic by taking a long swig of his coffee.

"Indeed, well no sense beating around the bush, your employer one Roman Torchwick, had a bullhead pilot," Ozpin said with a chuckle, not even pretending he didn't notice Cyan's panic. "I was told you were the only one to see her completely."

The getaway driver. That's who they were after the getaway driver and not the mastermind. Well, that made him worried. If she was more dangerous than Roman "kill a man for delivering sub-par cigars" Torchwick than suddenly just staying out of jail might not be worth it.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't," Cyan said eyeing Ozpin suspiciously. "What's in it for me if I did?"

"I believe we have discussed that already," Ozpin said sounding amused.

"You said you could keep me out of jail," Cyan said. "That's not exactly a detailed summary."

"Hmm, I suppose it's not." Ozpin looked at the crop wielding blonde and nodded to the table. Wordlessly she placed a tablet model scroll down in front of him. "Simply put if you provide all information you have on the woman, Torchwick, and anything you know about their operation the police are willing to release you into my custody. A student at Beacon Academy where hopefully you can learn to put your… skills to better use."

"A gilded cage," Cyan said as he held up the scroll with the contract on it. "Tell you what you wanna know and I get a probationary sentence somewhere nicer than prison and far removed from Vale."

Somewhere no doubt the police hoped would mean he'd get eaten by a Grimm and save them a bit of paperwork.

"Of a sort, however a cage as much to keep threats out as to keep you in. As of right now only you and the three others of your group who are in custody are still alive." Ozpin said putting down the coffee his tone taking a deathly serious edge. "All others except the ones in custody have been found dead face down in the bay. All others except Torchwick,"

"And the driver." Cyan finished for him. Well, well guess she really was a big deal. "So I give you what I got and I get to take my chances with the Grimm in a building far from the city where literally everyone else is a guard and you the warden. Or go to jail and almost certainly get stuck in my sleep."

"Well, there is also the chance to turn your life around, make something of yourself while you're still young. I won't try to convince you it was my only motive but I would be lying if I said saving a young man from a life of crime didn't have something to do with the offer." Ozpin said giving a sympathetic eye to Cyan's tail. "Especially one who would have so few other options through no fault of his own."

The sympathy card, ha. Like that wasn't some obvious attempt to garner a bit of trust. Well sorry, Oz but you ain't the first to try that one. Still, that wasn't an offer he could easily turn down. After all, nothing provided motivation for charging into almost certain death quite like being tailed by absolutely certain death. "Alright, Where do I sign?"

"On the line that says signature." The blond answered in a clipped tone all the while giving ol' Oz the same dirty look she had given him.

Rather than throw out some smart ass remark at the huntress towering over him he simply huffed and did his best to sign his name using his index finger as a pen. He passed the pad over to his new teacher/parole officer and leaned back in his chair arms crossed behind his head.

"So do I get the chance to go gather some of my stuff from my old place or do I gotta go to school in a prison jumpsuit?" Cyan asked.

"Of course once you've provided the information promised Glynda will escort you to your home so you may retrieve your belongings," Ozpin said glancing over the document. "Wouldn't want you getting killed before you even start your first day would we."

Ah, fantastic stuck at his apartment with only the ice witch glaring holes in the back of his head. Because the other option was being alone at a place that might be being watched by one of the most dangerous criminals in Vale, and his apparently even worse boss. How could his week possibly get any worse?

-/-

"Oh, my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!"

Cyan watched in barely restrained terror as the girl that had personally introduced him to his new best friend Mr. From Dust Till Dawns solid brick front wall was dragged into a bear hug by some blonde girl. She might have been pretty he'd have to check when he wasn't busy cursing Ozpin's name, family, and his little dog too for not warning him the girl who got him arrested would be one of his classmates. Because hey it's not like he had enough problems right. Not like worrying if a girl he knew for a fact could destroy him in a fight would inevitably recognize him and then what? Declare him to everyone, sure Oz knew but the other students would avoid him like the plague. No allies to throw at the inevitable retribution attempt by Torchwick, his boss, and whatever help they had. He needed meat shields damn it! Also, she'd probably pick a fight over the criminal standing right there which, while not fun, was still a lesser evil in this situation.

Okay no calm down all he had to do was not get recognized by her. He had been wearing a uniform from juniors boys at the time, the hat and shades would have disguised his hair and eye color. The ill fit should have concealed his build at least a little bit. The sound of his tails rattle scrapping against the wall he had unknowingly backed into caught his and several other students, attention. Oh right, giant blue snake tail, ain't hiding that. … maybe he could saw it off before she saw him again. No, no his panic was getting the better of him. All he had to do was avoid the girl like a barrel of rats, like a barrel of rabid, starving, plague-infested rats, who were all on fire. Yeah, that should work.

Cyan enacted his new plan immediately walking as quickly as he could without drawing undue attention to himself to the other side of the deck. He figured he was rather successful, only running over three people on the way there. He needed to blend in as best he could, scanning the crowd he found someone. A girl, bright red hair, bronzed outfit, body like an hourglass and all alone. He could have sworn she looked familiar but the sound of his diminutive nemesis shouting something interrupted that train of thought and he decided to dive in headlong.

"Hi there," Cyan said leaning against a nearby wall.

The girl's eyes widened in, likely in surprise at the sudden attempt to start a conversation. "Hello. Did you want something?"

Crap didn't think this far ahead! Quick improvise you, idiot. "I just saw you standing here by yourself and thought hey I'm alone you're alone. Why not be alone together?"

No bad brain. That sounded like some idiot's idea of a pick line. Well, this was a bust.

Time to start building his reputation. At the least if he convinced everyone he was a pathetic dork then fewer people would buy it if the hooded brat ran around telling everyone he stuck up a dust store.

"Well, I suppose I could use someone to talk too." The redhead answered with a chuckle.

…

Roll with it.

"So name's Cyan." He said setting up for a fist bump.

"Pyrrha." The girl answered grabbing his fist and shaking it.

Cyan raised an eyebrow and looked at the mistake. Pyrrha followed his eye line. She quickly pulled her hand back and smiled awkwardly while folding her hands behind her back.

"So what brings you to Beacon?" She asked quickly.

"An airship," Cyan answered plastering an amused smirk on his face.

Pyrrha let out what he assumed was a polite laugh, and shook her head. "Okay, why did you want to go to Beacon."

"I hear Atlas is too cold, Vacuo 's too hot, and I'm wanted in Mistral for five counts of murder, thirty-seven robberies, two counts of disturbing the peace, and littering." Cyan answer ticking off a finger with each country listed and giving a lopsided smile at the end of the last one. "That was a crazy weekend."

Pyrrha's hand slapped over her mouth as she laughed at that one. "I see. You'll have to tell me about it sometime."

"Sure thing, I should warn you though it's not one for the faint of heart." He said with a shrug. Distraction successful.

A voice echoed over the comm system. "Attention students we have arrived at beacon academy. Please exit in an orderly fashion and collect your belongings."

"Well guess we should get a move on eh," Cyan said scanning the crowd to ensure he left behind the cape-clad nightmare.

"Looks like it," Pyrrha answered walking towards the exit.

He followed after her only just noticing that somehow he and his new potential future meat-shield had just become the center of attention. The looks ranging from surprise to outright glares. He wondered what that was about for all of a second before just deciding to ignore it and move on.

"Cyan are you coming?" Pyrrha shouted from the door. The hateful looks intensified.

"Yeah," Cyan answered to quiet for her to actually hear even as he started walking towards her. He half shouted. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up."


	2. Chapter 2

Neo strolled unseen through the halls of the police station wiping the blood from her sword. She put her back to the wall to avoid having an officer plow her over. They were all running towards the holding cells, probably alarmed by all the screaming. Neo just stood back and crossed her arms as she waited for the crowds to stop running by. Once the coast was clear she walked off, three dead goons added to her count. Wait, wasn't it supposed to be four. Ah well, go time to go check the records.

After a few minutes, she found her way to an office with an unlocked computer. The only problem was some inconsiderate jerk was using it. Didn't this lady know that Neo had places to be? Well, she'd settle find out in a second. Neo drew her blade and slowly leveled it, with a quick thrust punched right through the woman's neck. Her eyes went wide as she reached up and felt the cold steel. Her eyes flicked from side to side as she let out a hilariously pathetic little gurgle. Neo grabbed her and pulled her to the ground before she could make any further noise.

Neo casually switched her illusion from making her blend into the environment to a uniform as she sat at the computer. She scanned the records of recent arrests and found that her count was right. So where was this last target? Ah, a plea deal, turned states witness, offered. Oh oh, Roman would want to see this, but more importantly. The look on their new "partner" would be hilarious. Bending over she slowly pulled her blade from the deceased officer, wiping it on the woman's clothes. She hid her umbrella from view and left the office, closing the door and giving a mock salute to some beat cop on the way out.

-/-

Cyan felt a sharp pain in his tail and bolted upright. A loud crack sounded as he felt a solid impact at the back of his skull. He curled his tail around to his front and leveled a glare a behind him, knife in hand and the dry rustle of his rattle shaking. The short ginger girl that had stomped his tail gave him a sheepish smile while clutching her nose.

"Sorry." The girl said with a nervous chuckle. She then turned her attention to some guy with black hair who rose like a zombie from the grave.

Cyan stored his knife and used the empty hand to rub the back of his head for a second before climbing to his feet. A quick glance over the room and he saw other students rising. Some slowly, some quickly, a few even looked to have bolted up at the sound of his tail. He decided that all of that was of secondary importance. First thing first, caffeine. Years of working for a mob boss/nightclub owner had not a morning person made. He shambled towards the cafeteria. A groan escaping as he vaguely recalled where he was and how he got there. Broke off from Pyrrha during the night, the teachers had divided the room so as to reduce the chance of anyone sneaking into the wrong sleeping bed. Had a wound up plopping down near some dork in a set of footsie pajamas. That was weird. Then did his best to fall asleep without dwelling on how he was defenseless in an open room.

He settled onto a table, eyes locked onto his coffee. Without much thought he lifted and chugged the steaming beverage, the burn only helped to wake him up faster. Afterwards, he started on his breakfast, a plate of fruit assorted fruit.

"Yang seriously I can pick my own breakfast without you looking over my shoulder." Cyan choked as he heard a familiar voice whine.

He quickly thumped his fist against his chest attempting to dislodge a chunk of apple from his throat. He looked over his shoulder to find the girl he had to spend the next four years avoiding and her sister walking right behind him.

"You tried to pile every cinnamon roll on the buffet on to one plate." the buxom blond, Yang he noted, said rolling her eyes.

"So, I have healthy stuff too!" The small girl yelled.

"A scoop of sliced strawberries on your cinnamon rolls does not make it healthy," Yang answered.

"I have whoa!" the smaller one yelled tripping over something and crashing to the ground.

Cyan caught a tray full of iced cinnamon rolls to the side of the head. He turned his head, frosting blocking his right eye caught a glimpse of a gray-haired guy and some bulky brunette guy laughing. They had just passed Torchwick on his hit list.

"I'm sorry. I was talking to my sister, and I must not have seen someone's leg." Cyan practically jumped out of his skin when he turned back to find himself staring into a pair of silver eyes.

"It's fine." He shouted brandishing his fruit tray defensively.

"But I covered you in." She blinked once, then scrunched up her face for a second. "Have we met before?"

The blonde tried to hold back a snort and mumbled something about ice breakers and work.

"What? No. Don't think so. I just have one of those faces ya know?" Cyan said judging the distance between himself and the exit.

"You have blue hair, red eyes, and a giant snake tail." Yang interrupted. "Yes, you must get mistaken for so many other people."

"You'd be surprised." Cyan climbed out of his bench as fast as he could. He watched the dark-haired girl for any signs of dawning apprehension as he said. "Well, I've got to wash this icing off. Bye!"

Yeah, good job. Only had to avoid her for four years, couldn't even make it twenty-four hours. Well, time to get this icing off before it hardened. He arrived just in time to find a bunch of guys looking thoroughly weirded out walk into the hall. He opened the door to find himself once again face to face with the ginger that had stepped on his tail that morning. He pushed past the girl before she could say anything, earning an annoyed look from some dark haired boy she was hanging out with.

-/-

After managing to remove most of the icing with a liberal application of hot water he finally moved on to the locker room. He didn't actually have anything in his assigned locker but it couldn't hurt to know where it was and anyway he had to find more would be meat-shields to bond with.

"No idea snow angel." Said some blond dork talking to who he instantly recognized as Weiss Schnee, and apparently Pyrrha.

"This is Pyrrha," Weiss said gesturing to a redhead who was no longer standing there.

"Hello again," Pyrrha said walking up to him seeming almost too excited.

"Hiya," Cyan answered with a lazy wave. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, Weiss was just telling me about how we'll be forming teams," Pyrrha said.

Before Pyrrha could say whatever else was on her mind the heiress walked over to them. "Excuse me Pyrrha."

"Hello again," Pyrrha answered this time with a faked polite smile.

"Who is your, friend here?" Weiss said clearly trying to be diplomatic.

"Oh, Cyan and I met on the ride from Vale," Pyrrha answered. "I was just telling him about the teams, and thinking maybe he and I could be on the same one."

Pyrrha smiled at him while her wide eyes flicked between him and Weiss. Cyan had spent enough time working security at the club to know that look. That was the look of someone trying to get a bouncer to call the guy hitting on her a cab home so she could let him down politely.

"Well, I suppose we could fit him on the team," Weiss said clearly missing, possibly intentionally, Pyrrha's obvious disinterest.

"Hey, I'm sure we'd have room for four." The blond flirt said popping in.

"Oh god, you again," Weiss muttered just barely loud enough to hear while facepalming.

"And you are?" Cyan asked.

"Jaune Arc." The armor-clad blond said extending a hand.

Cyan returned the handshake even as the heiress looked on clearly annoyed at the constant interruptions. He took the chance to eye up potential meat-shield number two. His handshake was limp with no real effort in the grip, he lacked any noticeable muscle through the loose hoodie may have had something to do with that, and he leaned towards the side with his sword. Not a particularly strong candidate all in all. Cyan needed someone who could hold their own in a fight if only to buy him more time to run away.

"Cyan Leroy, and sure I suppose it could happen." Though not if Cyan himself could do anything about it.

"Certainly not." Weiss was less diplomatic.

"That sounds great," Pyrrha said. Cyan had to bite down the urge to ask if she was high.

Jaune apparently missed the redheaded stunner being the only one to be genuinely interested in teaming with him because he was staring at the heiress like a kicked puppy. Cyan had to resist the urge to smack him upside the head. Way too many cases of watching fools get their asses kicked hitting on Melanie had left him with no sympathy for idiots who couldn't take a hint. Granted he hadn't had much sympathy for anyone anyway but what was there was too little to waste. Still, this conversation was starting to drag on, and his ability to benefit from it long since expired.

"Well, I don't think anyone is going to be on anyone's team if we don't get to the cliffs," Cyan said pointing to a clock on the wall.

The other three, as well as a pair of girls he hadn't noticed before, looked at it for a solid five seconds before taking off at a dead sprint. Well except for the one who seemed to teleport. Either way Cyan decided he'd settle for a nice brisk walk.

Arriving at the cliffs the blonde from the interrogation room, Miss Goodwitch one of the other late students called her, assigned him a metal square. He simply took his place without arguing and looked up the line to see where everyone else was.

"Now that you're all here," Ozpin said with a pointed look at the last arrival. "We can begin. You will all be launched into this Grimm infested forest. Once inside you will partner up with the first person you make eye contact with. This partner will be with you for the next four years so choose wisely."

Jaune spoke up at this point, and Cyan ignored him in favor of weighing his options. Both of them. Pyrrha was probably the strongest student at Beacon if her win record was anything to go off of, but Weiss came with SDC money and resources. SDC security wasn't the best obviously but then all he had to worry about was a pair of crime bosses, not the White Fang.

"Remember don't hesitate to destroy anything in your path or you will die," Ozpin said.

Cyan barely had time to process that sentence before he was sent sailing through the air. He felt the wind rush past his ears as he practically flew through the sky, a sea of green rushing past him below. A small smile crossed his face as the rush of free fall hit. He closed his eyes and took a moment to focus on the rush of adrenaline. His eyes snapped open as he started his descent. He plummeted headlong into the foliage, snapping his arms out at the last second and grabbing a branch. He spun around the branch bleeding off his momentum before letting go. His feet landed on the trunk of an old tree and kicked off backflipping and landing one foot, one knee, and a fist hitting the ground.

"And the crowd goes wild," Cyan said rising to his feet while making fake cheering noises. He then quickly looked around to make sure no one saw it. A bush rustled. Oh for the love of, a large black humanoid wolf covered in bone patches and spikes crawled out of the underbrush.

Oh just a Grimm, that was a relief. He could just kill that and it couldn't talk even if he didn't. It charged forward loping on all fours. Cyan drew a shotgun from his semblance and leveled at the charging beast. The Grimm reared it's front claw back for a strike as it pounced. A shotgun blast to the gut killed it's momentum and knocked it sprawling on it's back. The monster rolled and quickly scrambled to its feet, and immediately took another shotgun blast to the knee. It hit the ground right at Cyan's feet. He pressed the muzzle of the shotgun the base of the things head and pulled the trigger till it went click. Looking things over he dropped the empty gun and let out a breath. Well if all the Grimm were that easy this would be a walk in the park.

-/-

"Son of a bone plated whore!" Cyan yelled running up a tree and backflipping off. A red collapsible ax plunged into another wolf things head. He gave it a probing yank to find it had gotten stuck. At some point, he'd figured out if he waited for a minute that the creature would dissolve into smoke and he could get it back. The problem was that it's five friends didn't look like they were willing to patiently wait for that.

He tapped into his reserves and pulled out a cleaver raising it in a defensive stance. Honestly, the individual Grimm weren't actually all that tough, but it was the fact that they just kept coming in waves and waves that made it such a pain to deal with. He had already started to feel the strain and it had only been maybe twenty minutes since he landed in the forest and yet it felt like he had been fighting for hours. Another of the wolf monsters charged. Cyan rolled at the last second, feeling the wind rush past as the giant claw barely missed him. He took a swipe at its leg, catching it in the knee. The beast dropped to one knee and howled in pain.

Cyan wasted no time in focusing his attention on another wolf Grimm and rushing at the thing full force. The monster swung a claw up at his face. Cyan felt the bone spike graze his cheek as he pulled to the left. He swung up his cleaver at the creatures neck. For all, it's lack of intelligence it knew that getting hit was bad and tried to avoid it. Cyan's momentum carried him into a blow piercing its neck. His winning blow had cost him the cleaver though.

The three remaining beasts charged him at once. Cyan pulled out an old sword and backpedaled out of the way as the charging Grimm took wild swings at him. He felt his back hit a tree and his eyes widened as he suddenly had nowhere to run. Aura up he guarded against the wild onslaught. The bone claws attempting to carve him to bits didn't manage to pierce his defense. The tree behind him didn't hold up so well. Cyan drew back his blade and thrust forth catching a Grimm in the stomach and dragged it through the monster's torso. His blade spun through the next torso. Cyan felt as he overdid it with his swing and spun hitting the tree. Luckily the weakened wood didn't hold and trap this blade too. Unluckily he cut clean through the thin trunk bringing the tree down. Both he and the surviving Grimm tried to dodge out of the way of the falling tree. The trunk flipped up into the chin of the beast knocking it over. Cyan avoided the trunk but still took several branches, and then something heavier and softer landing on him. The branches snapped and scattered everywhere.

A pair of turquoise eyes met his own. There was a growl behind them as the wolf thing got to its feet and another as the one with the wounded knee managed to crawl close enough to begin an attack. Cyan braced himself for another onslaught. The girl on top of him, however, shot to her feet. A kick snapped out and smacked the wounded Grimm in the jaw sending it flying. She grinned as she almost casually hopped over the others attack with her remaining leg.

The wolf thing overswung and ended up facing away from them. The girl pulled a, was that a grenade launcher? Where did she get a grenade launcher? And more importantly, where could he get one? Anyway, the grenade launcher then started shifting to a giant hammer. The ginger swung the beast of a maul into the Grimm's face and it and with a click, an explosion rocked the monster as it went flying. Well, everything below the shoulder went flying, everything from the shoulder up was just gone. She turns around switching her weapons form again. The shot arced right into the monster with the wounded knee and exploded. After about a second the upper half of the monsters head landed next to him.

She turned to him grinning triumphantly, for all of maybe three seconds before something hit her. "Ah, shoot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's called a Beowulf, Cyan doesn't it's part of the whole thug, not a huntsman thing.
> 
> As for the Pyrrha thing, She's a famous athlete but we never really see her out of the realm of a combat school. I have to imagine for people that aren't big into tournament scene she'd be kind of know her vaguely from sponsor ads and news reports but wouldn't recognize her if you met her on the street deal. I mean most NFL quarterbacks are famous but I could probably stand in an elevator with them and never know because I just don't watch football. I mean Jaune didn't know who she was and he actually wanted to be a huntsman. Why would a guy who's in chose it last minute out of convenience know her? Also yes a giant two handed hammer with an over sized head like Magnhild is called a maul, because a giant grenade spitting hammer wasn't awesome enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, the first chapter in the bag. And just to let you know this story is using an unreliable narrator element. Not a "the Narrator straight up lies to the audience" style unreliable narrator more a "the narrator doesn't have all the facts themselves" narrator. So there are going to be some intentional contradictions born from two narrators having different ideas of what something they both saw was.
> 
> Also yes Ozpin and the Vale P.D. Do know what Cinder looks like in this story and that will change how the plot plays out


End file.
